Call Me
'"Call Me"' by ''Blondie is featured on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: *Green pony tailed hair *A light green top *Dark green leggings *A big pink belt with silver jewels and earrings *Pink platform shoes. Remake In her remake, her hair is now in a shade of dark blue and her shirt is now cyan with dark blue stripes. Her pants are also dark blue - with a single pink stripe - and her bracelet is in a shade of blue as well. Background The stage has a dark steel background with phone cords all around it and stage lights on the floor. Gold Moves There is a total of 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Shake both of your arms. Call Me All Gold Moves (JD2).gif|All Gold Moves (JD2) Call Me GM (Remade).png|All Gold Moves (JDNow) Captions ''Call Me ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Alright * Flying Down * Hairbrush * Smack 'N' Throw * Touch Me * Whip 'N' Throw Trivia *This is the second Blondie song in the series; it was preceded by Heart Of Glass on ''Just Dance''. * This song has an avatar on ''Just Dance 2014''. To get it, you must reach the Level 800 on the World Dance Floor. ** It also has an avatar on ''Just Dance 2015''; to get it, simply achieve Level 5 on the World Dance Floor. * There are two lines that aren't in English: the first is "Amore chiamami" (Italian) and the second is "Appelle moi mon chéri" (French) (note the accent is missing on the é); they both mean "Call me my dear". Because of this, it's the first song in the series to feature three different languages. **It is followed by'' Run the Show and It's My Birthday.'' * "Wine" (in "We can share the wine") was not censored, despite the fact that it would later be censored in C'mon. * The remake was meant to have a background closer to the original one and blue lipstick and make-up on the dancer's face; it was removed later on. * The dancer is featured on the front of the NTSC boxart but with a different color scheme. (She has a purple outfit instead of a green one. * In the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150115_1722/songs/CallMe/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now pictogram sprite], there is a beta pictogram, that also appears on a screenshot of a Beta gameplay. * The song samples I Was Made For Lovin' You. * The guitar on this pictogram (as the Just Dance 2 version) doesn't appear in the Sweat video. Gallery callmedancer2.jpg callmetrailer.png|Call Me on Sweat Callme.png|Call Me on Just Dance 2 Callmeavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 011.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 callme.jpg|Call Me Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Call Me (Beta Remake) CallMepictos.png|Pictograms Callme2.jpg|Call Me Callme cover@2x.jpg call me beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram CallMeBetaPicto2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Screenshot_10ffffffffffffffffff.png|Beta dancer File:Z2.jpg callmemenu.png artwork.just-dance-2.598x720.2010-08-12.13.png callme_coach_1@2x.png|Beta dancer's icon Videos File:Blondie - Call me File:Call_Me_-_Blondie_Just_Dance_2 File:Just Dance 2 - Call Me|Call Me on Sweat Site Navigation zh:叩我！ Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016